Wolf Gang Mishima
Wolf Gang Mishima is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is currently a dual champion. Wolf Gang Mishima is known for achieving several incredible milestones in the EWL. Teams/Stable History * The Immortal Technicians (Currently Affiliated) * Alpha * The Snake and Wolf Connection The Wild Card Master (2015-2017) in a Ladder Match at EWL 41 to win his 1st Wild Card. ]] While the Wild Card was active in the EWL, Wolf Gang successfully played the Wild Card 4 times (more than anyone in EWL history). With the 4 he was successful in winning in, he picked up 3 EWL Heavyweight Championships and 1 EWL All-Star Championship. Wolf Gang always challenged the champion to a one one one match, he never used it to add himself and make the match a Triple Threat or Fatal 4-Way style match. The Real All-Star (2015-2017) at EWL 96 to win his 13th EWL All-Star Championship]] While the EWL All-Star Championship was active, Wolf Gang was the superstar with the most EWL All-Star Championship reigns. He set the record with 13 separate EWL All-Star Championship reigns. The Gauntlet Revenge (2016) at EWL 55 in Gauntlet Series to win back the EWL Heavyweight Championship]] Perhaps one of the most memorable Wolf Gang moments was back in the EWL's 2nd season. After losing the EWL Heavyweight Championship to King Lion at EWL 54 (by his own finishing move which made it worse), Wolf Gang was dead set on regaining his championship against King Lion. King Lion was ready to give Wolf Gang his rematch, but it was on one condition. Wolf Gang had to defeat former World Champions Rollin Raw and Black Tank in two separate one on one matches. If Wolf Gang won both matches, he would receive a rematch against King Lion in a Hell in a Cell match for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. At EWL 55, Wolf Gang would begin his quest for revenge and redemption. He first defeated Rollin Raw in singles competition. Right after that he defeated Black Tank for his second straight victory. King Lion was forced to live up to his promise and face Wolf Gang in a Hell in a Cell match with his EWL Heavyweight Championship on the line. After Wolf Gang made precise calculations, he was able to land his finishing Devastator move to King Lion and send him crashing through the Hell in a Cell roof. King Lion was able to survive the pinfall attempt. He tried to catch Wolf Gang with his finishing Hammer move but Wolf Gang countered and landed the Wolf Stone and pinned King Lion to complete his quest for revenge and redeemed himself by regaining the EWL Heavyweight Championship. To date, no other superstar has gone through such a test of resiliency to win back a championship in the Elite Wrestling League. The One Man Tag Team Champion (2016) at EWL 68 to become the first and only superstar to win the EWL Tag Team Championship as a one man team|220x220px]]At EWL 68 on May 17 2016, Wolf Gang became the first superstar to attempt to win the EWL Tag Team Championship on his own. He challenged the champions at the current time, King Lion and Rollin Raw (The KORV). Wolf Gang shocked the world and defeated The KORV on his own to become the first superstar to win the EWL Tag Team Championship as a solo team. He would lose the championship to The Night Hawks in his first defense. Just as The Night Hawks thought they were done, Wolf Gang would challenge them to a rematch at EWL 71. Wolf Gang would defeat The Night Hawks and win back the EWL Tag Team Championship as a solo team. His last challenge to complete was to also successfully defend the EWL Tag Team Championship as a one man team. At EWL 72, Wolf Gang would defeat the KORV once again to retain the EWL Tag Team Championship as a solo team. This would cause the EWL to vacate the championship and put it on the shelf until the next season! Three Time Quad Champion in EWL History (2015-2017) , EWL Gauntlet Championship, EWL All-Star Championship, EWL Tag Team Championship)]] Wolf Gang is the only superstar in EWL history to win four different championships simultaneously in the lengthy history of the Elite Wrestling League. What makes this significant milestone even more amazing is that he's done it more than once! At EWL 33, Wolf Gang challenged King Lion to a match where all three singles championships were up for grabs. Wolf Gang's EWL Heavyweight Championship and EWL Hardcore Championship were set to be defended. King Lion was putting up his own EWL All-Star Championship as well. This match would take place inside Hell in a Cell where Wolf Gang was once again victorious and collected every championship there was to have in the EWL. He was also one half of the EWL Tag Team Champions so it made him the first and only EWL Quad Champion. This would only prove to be the first time Wolf Gang became a Quad Champion. By the end of EWL 63, Wolf Gang walked away with the EWL Heavyweight Championship, EWL Gauntlet Championship, EWL All-Star Championship, and the EWL Tag Team Championship with King Lion. In one night, Wolf Gang once again swept the league and won all the championships available. Wolf Gang would achieve this monumental victory again later on during the EWL's fourth season. At EWL 85, Wolf Gang successfully defended the EWL Tag Team Championship with Warrior. He then defeated Warrior with his own EWL Gauntlet Championship and Warrior's EWL Heavyweight Championship up for grabs in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match. With 3 Championships in his possession, Wolf Gang had one championship left to win. He played his final power move by using the Wild Card against Sir Flex (who was the EWL All-Star Champion at the time). Sir Flex was forced to immediately defend the EWL All-Star Championship against Wolf Gang. Wolf defeated Sir Flex and picked up his 11th EWL All-Star Championship. This now made him a three-time Quad Champion. The Greatest World Championship Reign in EWL History (2016-2017) to achieve his 16th straight World Championship defense and win his first EWL Battle War Championship (his 15th World Championship at the time)]]During the EWL's fourth season, Wolf Gang would achieve the single greatest World Championship reign of any superstar in EWL history. At EWL 82, Wolf Gang survived a 1+ hour Fatal 4-Way match to win the EWL Gauntlet Championship. He would go on to successfully defend the title at EWL 83 (twice), and EWL 84. At EWL 85 he was set to take on his Immortal Technician tag team partner Warrior. Both Wolf Gang's EWL Gauntlet Championship and Warrior's EWL Heavyweight Championship were on the line. In a 30-Minute Iron Man Match, Wolf Gang defeated Warrior to win the EWL Heavyweight Championship and was officially declared the new EWL Undisputed Champion. The EWL Heavyweight Championship and EWL Gauntlet Championship were merged to create a single EWL Heavyweight Championship. Wolf Gang would then go on to defend the championship 12 more times. Wolf Gang managed to defend his World Championship against every single active member of the EWL roster at the time in singles matches. At EWL 90, Black Tank played the Wild Card against Wolf Gang and Rollin Raw, turning the World Championship match into a Triple Threat match. Wolf Gang was successful in defending the title as he was able to pin Black Tank. Wolf Gang defended the championship twice at EWL 91, and a historic 3 times at EWL 92. No one else has ever defended a World Championship 3 times successfully in a single night. This championship reign lasted 190 days with 16 straight World Championship defenses. At the end of the reign, Wolf Gang was declared EWL Undisputed Champion once again by defeating Charmed Knight in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match. But after winning the championship...the end was near. The End of the Greatest World Championship Reign in EWL History (2017) delivers his finishing Final Shot to Wolf Gang before pinning him to end the historic 190 World Championship reign. ]] After Wolf Gang defeated Charmed Knight to become EWL Undisputed Champion for the historic 5th time in his career, the night was not over. Black Tank made his way to the ring and played the Wild Card against Wolf Gang for the 2nd time during his World Championship reign. He was after Wolf Gang's EWL Heavyweight Championship. Although Wolf Gang put up an incredible fight, it was not enough to stop the fresh Black Tank who was able to defeat Wolf Gang and end his historic 190 day World Championship Reign. Number 20 (2018) (his 20th World Championship in his EWL career)]] On May 12 2018, Wolf Gang was scheduled to compete in a Fatal 4-Way Iron Man Match for the revived EWL Battle War Championship. Although Wolf Gang was in the ring with his fellow Immortal Technicians member Sir Flex, he already warned him that there were NO teams in this match. Along with B. Craze and career long rival King Lion, Wolf Gang had his work cut out for him if he wanted to survive this match. After showing great resiliency and absolute dominant power, Wolf Gang managed to land 4 pin fall victories over the closest competitor King Lion at 3 pin fall victories. After the time limit was up, Wolf Gang was declared the winner and new EWL Battle War Champion. Wolf Gang Mishima at that moment broke his own World Championship record, the league's World Championship record, and achieved a monumental milestone of having won 20 World Championships in his EWL career. The Greatest World Champion in EWL History (2015-present) Some may speculate and have their own opinions on subjects in wrestling. Some may consider others the "greatest" in a certain category. However, Wolf Gang is undoubtedly the greatest World Champion in EWL history. He holds every record there is for all World Championships in the Elite Wrestling League. * Most World Championship Reigns - 20 * Longest World Championship Reign - 190 Days * Most World Championship Defenses in a Single Reign - 16 Defenses * Most EWL Heavyweight Championship Reigns - 14 * Most EWL Battle War Championship Reigns - 3 * Most EWL Gauntlet Championship Reigns - 3 On top of holding all of the records, Wolf Gang has won World Championships against incredible odds on several occasions.